Back in Time
by soccergirl97
Summary: Lisbon and the rest of the team start wondering what Jane's past was like when a bright light appears in the center of the room. The next thing the team knows they are sucked into some of Jane's memories.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I've had this idea for the longest time and I've just now decided to try it out and see how it goes! Anyway I don't want to bore you with my rambling. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mentalist or any of its characters…though that would be so cool!**

"JANE!"

Agent Lisbon was beside herself. Once again her immature C.I almost cost them a case by breaking into the Zach Brittlemore's house. Zach happened to be the richest businessman within 1,000 miles. He also happened to be the number one suspect in a murder investigation. Sure they were able to catch the bad guy in the end but it could have gone either way. The last thing they needed was to be sued (not like that's anything new) but somehow, with a few minutes with Jane, our suspect decided not to press any charges. What Jane said to him to convince him otherwise was a mystery to her. Every time she asked Jane, all he would do was give her a mischievous smile and tell her that everything was taken care of and not to worry. This, of course, only made her that much more worried about this coming back to bite them in the butt.

Currently the team was joking around and eating their traditional end of case pizza. All joking around, however, ceased as Lisbon entered the bull pen and stormed toward the currently occupied and worn couch. Everyone's attention was on the two as they waited for Jane to respond to Lisbon's yelling. Their C.I only grunted and refused to open his eyes. Lisbon had to calm herself down before she could talk again. She prided herself in not losing her lid as so many agents have done before her working with Jane and she was not going to give in now!

"Jane I know you're awake." Lisbon said crossing her arms and attempting to give Jane a stern look. Instead of moving or giving away that he was awake, Jane remained perfectly still.

"Jane!" Lisbon tried again this time getting a response from the psychic.

"What can I do for you my dear Lisbon? I solved the case and Zach won't press charges you don't have to worry. Rigsby might have gotten you the wrong coffee this morning but really that doesn't mean you have to be so hostile. As for you being here you're going to lecture me about how irresponsible it was to sneak into his house and how I could have gone into jail or as you would put it gotten myself "locked up". You would then follow that statement by threatening that if I did indeed get "locked up" you wouldn't get me out…you know if you keep glaring at me like that your face will stick." Jane said without opening his eyes.

Lisbon was slightly taken aback but recovered quickly. Of course he knew why she was here she gave the same speech to him after every case, or it seemed that way at least.

Lisbon gave Jane an exasperated looked Lisbon sighed.

"You know I can't stop you from doing anything, God knows I've tried, but at least warn me before you do something like that. That way we can maybe warn the local police of what you're going to do before hand and avoid the whole trip to jail all together." Lisbon reasoned.

"Meh," Jane said waving his hand. "That would be no fun."

"This job isn't supposed to be fun; it's to catch bad guys so they don't kill more people." Lisbon countered.

"Potato, patato. Come on Lisbon you need to loosen up." Jane said finally opening his eyes and giving her one of his 100 watt smile.

Lisbon sighed, "Sure Jane, if that's how you want to look at it."

Lisbon walked away and as she passed the rest of her team asked them to keep an eye on him and call her if anything came up before making it back to her office.

After she left Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt went back to talking and turned back to their pizza. Opening up the lid Cho took one look inside then glared at Rigsby.

"What?" Rigsby asked with a mouth full of pizza.

"I can't eat this." Cho said in his usual monotone voice.

"Why not?" Van Pelt asked seeing as Rigsby was unable to form any audible words.

"It has pineapples on it." Cho said simply.

"So?" Rigsby asked.

"It's no longer edible." Cho said crossing his arms.

"Just take them off." Rigsby suggested.

"That won't work. I'll know they were there." Cho stated.

Rigsby shrugged, "More for me."

Van Pelt shook her head at the two's banter and looked at Jane lying on the couch by himself. She felt bad for him. She couldn't imagine losing her family not to mention how he blames himself for what happened. Van Pelt may not be a psychic like Jane but she does notice things…like how when he thinks no one's looking Jane lets his guard down and she gets a glimpse of the broken Jane. His eyes dim and his whole face ages a few years. It only last a second but it was enough for her to see that his past still haunts him. Jane is just a complex man with many masks. He is also a man that they knew little about, only that his wife and child were killed by Red John, he used to live in a carnival, and he was now currently working at Sacramento and helping with cases. She wished there was something that she could do to help him ease some of the pain but this was impossible. Besides Jane would probably think her efforts were more cute than helpful.

Waking up from her thoughts Van Pelt realized she was staring and quickly started up another conversation.

"Hey Jane, did you want to eat pizza with us? It's pineapple." Van Pelt asked.

"That's quite alright I'm comfortable right here." Jane says.

Van Pelt shrugged and turned back to Rigsby and Cho's conversation. After about twenty minutes of talking about everything from what looked better bows or ties, to who was better Bruce Lee or Jackie Chan the conversation somehow made its way back to their mysterious C.I.

"You know I've been thinking…we don't know much about Jane." Van Pelt said to Rigsby and Cho.

Cho shrugged, "So? It's not like we're lining up to tell our life's story."

"I don't know I think she's right." Rigsby said.

"You're only saying that because you like her." Cho said under his breath.

"Come on, you can't say you've never wondered why Jane is the way he is." Rigsby pushed further deciding to let Cho's comment go.

"Sure I do but there's nothing I can do about it." Cho stated simply.

Rigsby opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted when the room went quiet. You're probably thinking, so what right? But think about it. When have you ever heard of a police station becoming absolutely quiet? Looking around the team noticed the lack of movement from all the other officers. One of them was a man in his late thirties frozen walking back to his desk after getting a cup of coffee. Another person, a woman with short brown hair and baggy clothing had her mouth open almost as if she was mid complaint about something but was hit with a freeze ray. Looking closer at a desk a few feet away they could see a stack of papers mid fall and were now levitating in the air. To sum things up things just got interesting at Sacramento.

Just then they heard a door open to their left and Lisbon came walking out of her office with a confused look on her face.

"What is going on?" Lisbon asked.

"We don't know we were just talking and then everything froze." Van Pelt explained.

"Are we the only ones not frozen?" Lisbon asked looking around.

"I think so." Rigsby replied.

"What about Jane? Did you guys check if he's frozen?" Lisbon asked looking over at the couch.

Cho walked over to the couch and gave Jane's shoulder a slight push to see if he would wake up. It seemed that, just like the rest of the building, Jane was frozen. Cho turned toward his boss and shook his head.

Lisbon sighed, "Okay so he won't be able to help."

In all honesty Lisbon didn't know what to think. Ironically having your whole building freeze wasn't in her CBI hand book. The best thing she could do was remain calm and try to figure out what was going on.

Then, just as sudden as the random freeze, a bright light illuminated the rest of the room. The team (minus Jane) covered their eyes unable to look directly at it. A few seconds later the light slowly began to dim allowing them to gain some of their eye sight back.

In the center of the room lay a single piece of paper that was rolled up into a…well roll. Slowly Lisbon walked over to the piece of paper and unrolled revealing a letter written in loopy handwriting.

Dear Mr. /Mrs. Wayne Rigsby, Grace Van Pelt, Kimball Cho, and Teresa Lisbon,

Firstly, I would like to apologize for any inconvenience sending you this message might have caused. Secondly, it has come to my attention that you four know very little about your C.I, Patrick Jane. It is heartbreaking that he is unable to open up to anyone. I am also concerned for his health. Keeping all these emotions bottled up will only end in disaster. That is why I came up with an ingenious plan to show you Jane's past. I will send you back in time where you get to see little bits of Jane's past here and there. You do not have to worry about changing the future. I will merely be showing you almost like watching a movie. You will understand me more when you go back in time.

Yours Truly,

Angela

Lisbon looked up from the note at the rest of her team. They all shared similar expressions of confusion and disbelief. They didn't know what to think or how to respond to that. Before they had a chance to process what the letter said they were sucked into a big, blue tunnel. It had a bunch of flashy lights and weird designs on the wall. They could hear a distant hum that could be heard from any angle. They couldn't move, almost like their arms and legs were glued to their bodies. After what seemed like ages (but in reality about a minute) the humming stopped only to be replaced with what sounded like carnival music. It was really sunny there and hot. Their best guess would be that it was around summer time. They were surrounded by bright colors and people everywhere. Every once and a while, Lisbon and her team would hear a bell ring from one of the many games that surrounded them.

Too busy looking around; Rigsby didn't notice a person walking toward him until she walked right through.

"Wha… what just happened?" Rigsby asked freaking out at the fact people can walk through him.

"I'm not really sure but from what the note said and the things that Jane actually told me, this is where he grew up." Lisbon guessed.

"So what, did we travel back in time or something? Because in the movies whenever a person went back in time, solid things couldn't go through them." Rigsby said still slightly freaked.

"Maybe we didn't go back in time." Van Pelt offered.

"Then how do you explain all this?" Rigsby argued.

"Maybe this is a memory." Van Pelt explained herself further.

"I didn't know Casper was in Jane's memory." Rigsby grumbled.

"Well we weren't here back then so we wouldn't be solid. If this was time travel sure but you can't really change a memory, can you?" Van Pelt.

"Well this isn't creepy at all." Cho said staring at a monkey a few tents down.

"Alright, we'll just have to go along with it for now. All we know is that this is Jane's memory. That means we should find Jane and figure out what's going on." Lisbon reasoned trying to keep her team calm.

They all nodded and continued walking in search to find their friend in the middle of the carnival.

**Ta da! What did you think? Let me know and don't be afraid to P.M. me or review any questions, comments, or constructive criticism you might have. Hope you liked it and until next time!**

**Soccergirl97**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I finished the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

Lisbon was starting to believe that finding Jane was like finding a needle in a haystack, nearly impossible. Whenever she looked she saw colors, knife throwing acrobats, a human pretzel (She didn't really know what to think of that), and some bazar furry thing. All in all…it was overwhelming and a big headache.

_Wow, even when he is not here he gives me headaches,_ Lisbon thought to herself wishing she had some aspirin. Looking at her team her irritated expression changed to one of amusement. Van Pelt looked interested at her surroundings. You could tell if she liked something or not from the occasional wrinkle of her nose. Rigsby was more like a kid and had a huge smile on his face trying to take everything in at once. Lisbon wondered if he has ever been to a carnival. And as for Cho…well he was Cho. He had his normal expressionless mask plastered on his face looking around as if this was an everyday thing. As for Lisbon, despite her irritation, she was slightly curious to see where Jane grew up. He told her some stuff but he never went into detail.

A wave of guilt washed over Lisbon as she wondered if Jane would even want her and the rest of the team to know about his past. Probably not, she concluded. Jane prided himself in being able to hide his past, but even if Lisbon wanted to get out of memory lane she didn't have the slightest idea how.

"Hey boss, check it out." Cho said gesturing toward a sign that read:

_Psychic Boy Wonder_

_Come and Be Amazed_

"You think that's him?" Cho asked.

"Probably let's check it out to be sure." Lisbon suggested as they made their way to a worn down tent that looked like it's been put up one too many times. Lisbon lifted her hand to move the opening of the tent in order to get in but she was stunned when her hand went right through the material instead.

"That's right we're not solid here" Lisbon reminded herself before walking through the tent. It was a weird experience.

The rest of the team followed and walked into a dim room with tables spread throughout the room. Each table was filled with peoples watching the sage intently as if they would miss something if they so much as blinked. On the stage stood two men, well, one man the other was a scrawny looking boy around the age of 12. The younger of the two had light blonde, curly hair with a blind fold around his eyes. He had a smile on his face and seemed to be enjoying himself. He was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt that had wrinkles all over with a black bandanna wrapped around his neck so the knot was facing the front. He was also wearing shorts that looked too small for him with long socks. The older man had brown curly hair with brown eyes. There was a slight resemblance between the two, at least from what Lisbon could tell. He wore a light blue vest over a white dress shirt. He had khaki pants and dress shoes and was currently holding up a cigarette case displaying it to the audience.

"Do you think that kid is Jane?" Van Pelt asked slightly in disbelief. Jane always wore a three piece suit, it felt weird seeing him without it. Not to mention him as a kid.

"He looks scrawny." Cho observed.

"Like you were a model as a child." Rigsby said defending Jane.

Cho shrugged, "I never said I was."

"Quiet or we'll miss it." Lisbon said to her team before turning back to the stage.

"A cigarette case," the young Patrick Jane said.

"A cigarette case." The older man repeated smiling with a fake smile. The audience may have been buying this but many years of Jane's fake smiles and they can spot one from a mile away.

"Wait did he just guess what that was without looking at it?" Rigsby asked in awe.

"Looks like it." Lisbon said impressed.

"Yes! Yes! Very good. But What's it made of, son? What kind of cigarette case, Patrick? What would you say? What's it made of?" The other man said.

"Woah that's Jane's dad!" Van Pelt exclaimed eyes wide.

The whole team, even Cho, stared at the stage with new found interest. They have never heard Jane talk about his dad or even have a picture of him so they didn't know what to expect.

"Sterling silver," Jane said with a smile on his face. He almost acted like guessing what an object is without looking was the easiest thing in the world.

Jane's father raises the sterling silver and makes a face that says, didn't I tell you? Then he starts to laugh as the crowd breaks into applause. Even the team was clapping. They've pretty much seen it all from the adult Jane but now he was a kid and things just gotten 10 times more impressive.

"Your sterling silver cigarette case back, ma'am." Jane's father said making his way down the stage and handing the cigarette case to a woman with bushy hair.

"Next object would be…" Jane's father continued but was interrupted by little Jane.

"The cigarette case, it once belonged to someone very, very close to you." Jane said holding his hands out as if to tell the audience to wait. And continued. Mr. Jane's face flashed with anger for a split second before it went back to its happy, smiling face and turned to the stage. Apparently this wasn't planned and Jane's father didn't like it.

The team became uneasy.

"That's right." The girl with the bushy hair said in a half scared half awed voice.

"How does he know this stuff?" Cho asked.

"I don't know." Lisbon responded.

"Yes! The boy wonder sees all. The next object, Patrick." Mr. Jane said with a little bit more force that said, _yes, yes you were right now stop hogging the spotlight and let me continue._ Apparently Jane didn't hear the dangerous tone from his father or maybe he just didn't care. This was his show and he wanted to go big.

"Someone who's passed on Quite recently." Jane continued anyway taking off his blind fold and looking right at the woman.

"Last month." The girl said with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Your grandfather. No." Jane corrected himself, "your grandmother."

The lady nodded her head unable to talk.

"She loved you Very much More than she may have expressed." The younger Jane said with sympathy.

"Wait Jane can be kind?" Rigsby asked.

"He can on occasion he just chooses not to." Lisbon said defending Jane since he wasn't there to do it himself.

"Ya, but I have this vibe that little Jane is friendlier." Rigsby said.

"Well this Jane isn't Red John obsessed and doesn't live with guilt. He's bound to be happier." Cho reasoned.

Before anyone could say anything else another bright light filled the room and the team felt a rush. It wasn't the same as the tunnel but they could tell they were moving. When the light went down they were next to a trailer with the words Psychic Boy Wonder on the side in big letters.

"So this is where he lived? Inside a trailer?" Cho asked.

"Looks like it." Van Pelt said.

Outside of the trailer was the young Jane with his awkward, too small clothing facing the open door in the trailer.

"What the hell was that? "Your grandmother loves you very much?" Jane's father asked in an angry voice walking out of the trailer. The rest of the team was beginning to really not like Jane's dad.

"Well, did you see her face? It was beautiful." Jane said.

"Awe, that was sweet." Van Pelt said.

"No, it was a needless risk." Jane's father corrected stuffing some dirty clothes into a brown bag.

"An heirloom she carries with her that's a recent death, and she's too young for dead parents. So a grandparent," Jane concluded.

"So, that's how he does it!" Rigsby explained pointing his finger at little Jane.

"How else did you think he did it?" Lisbon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know! Every time I asked he only gives me this mysterious smile and laughs." Rigsby said.

"Well, now you can call him out on it when we get back to the real world." Cho told him.

Rigsby seemed really excited and the rest of the team was starting to feel sorry for the big Jane.

"So what? I'd moved on. It's a double act, kid. You don't fly solo." Jane's father said.

"That's what he was mad about? Jane hogging all the spotlight?" Van Pelt said in an incredulous voice.

"Besides how is it a double act when Jane's doing all the work? It seems like Jane carries the weight and his dad gets all the credit and money." Rigsby said outraged. His own father used to act like that sometimes. Whenever Rigsby did good on anything his father would tell him to stop showing of just like how Jane's dad had just done. _It seems like we have more in common than he was letting on._ Rigsby thought to himself. He was kind of hurt that Jane never mentioned his father was horrible to him, too.

"You know, you're always saying, when you're working strong, work strong, be brave. Well, I was working strong, and I was right." Jane defended himself (quite well the team couldn't help but think).

"At least he doesn't take his father's bullying lying down." Van Pelt said.

No, there is no "right" if there's no payoff. This is show business, not show art." Jane's dad said and Jane's face turned from happy and confident to sad. The team could hardly believe their eyes.

"Your stage clothes are walking by themselves. Wash 'em good." Jane's dad continued shoving the bag of dirty clothes toward his son. Jane sighed and walked away apparently to wash his clothes. The team followed not wanting to be near Jane's dad more than they needed to be. It seemed like Jane was well loved amongst the carnie folk. Everywhere he walked people would stop what they were doing and waved at him before continuing.

A small girl with blonde hair came out of nowhere and tackled Jane into a hug.

"Woah." Jane said looking down at the girl who was hugging him and smiled before hugging her back.

"Hey Angela." Jane said.

"Hi Patrick!" Angela said pulling away. Now that she wasn't attacking Jane they could get a better look at her. She had long, blond, curly hair that went almost down to her butt. She was wearing a blue dress and had white shoes. She looked a year or two younger than Jane, maybe 10 or 11. The team realized they were looking at Jane's wife as a kid.

"Is your dad making you do the laundry again?" Angela asked.

"Yeah," Jane replied.

"Your dad is a meanie. Can I help you with the laundry?" Angela asked Jane giving him the puppy eyes.

"Sure Ange, but you'll get your pretty new dress all messy and I don't want your mom mad at me." Jane said.

"Wow Jane doesn't want anyone mad at him…that's a first." Lisbon murmured to herself.

"That's okay my mom already knows I'm going to get this dress dirty anyway." Angela said still pleading with Jane.

Jane laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Sure Ange you can help me." Jane said.

The two walked off to do their laundry wherever they went to do so. The team was about to follow again when yet another bright light shone through the air.

"Again?" Lisbon complained as they were once again moved to somewhere else in Jane's brain. Where they would turn up next they had no idea.

**That's chapter two! I hope you like it. One thing I would like to warn you guys about is I don't update on a regular basis so if I don't update in a while don't worry I just have a lot of homework. I have two honors classes and an A.P so it takes a while. I will most likely update on a weekend or if I have any breaks. But I might be able to squeeze a few in during the week to it all depends. Anyway I just wanted to warn you guys. Please review and let me know what you think! I will be adding my own scenes like the one with Jane and Angela at the end only the whole thing would be like that. Another thing, should I have Lisbon pair up with Jane? I don't know if I should do that or not because then there would have to be this love triangle kind of thing between Lisbon, Jane, and Angela. Anyway thanks again for reading. Don't be afraid to P.M me or review. Till next time!**

**Soccergirl97**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist or any of its characters.**

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while. I wanted to but this whole week it took me at least five hours to do my homework every day! It's exhausting! Afterwards all I wanted to do was go to bed! Please don't be mad at me! Just for future warning this may happen a bit where I disappear for a little bit but it's not because I'm giving up on my story it's just because school is taking over my life. Anyway thank you for staying with me and reading my story it means a lot to me! I hope you like it!**

When the bright lighted dimed again and they team took a moment to look at their surroundings. They found themselves still at the carnival only this time there weren't as many people around. They were probably after hours when the carnies had time to themselves. Looking around they found themselves surrounded by trailers of all shapes and sizes. They all ranged from colorful new trailers to run down rusted ones. One of the trailers a little bit further down's awning was broken and was now hanging down on one side.

The closest trailer to them was a few feet away. It was one of those trailers that you would expect one of those people who follow aliens to live in. Unlike Jane's trailer, this one didn't have anything that decorated the outside but was just smooth, silver, and shaped like a bullet. In the middle was a door with a round top and stairs underneath. Next to the door was two windows with white curtains blocking making it impossible see inside. Not far from the trailer they saw younger Jane with Angela petting an elephant.

"Hey is that Daisy?" Lisbon asked out loud to herself not really expecting anyone to know who Daisy was. She never went into detail about what happened during her trip to the carnival with Jane with her team.

"Who?" Cho asked.

"Daisy. Do you remember when Jane…"borrowed my car" and I was stuck at the carnival?" Lisbon asked.

Rigsby snickered and tried to cover his mouth trying not to laugh.

"Shut up. Anyway while Jane was talking to Sam, Pete introduced me to Daisy and let me pet her." Lisbon said gesturing to the elephant.

"You pet an elephant?" Rigsby asked.

"Yeah, so?" Lisbon said causing Rigsby to shrug. Rigsby just couldn't picture his boss going around petting elephants.

"Okay so what are we supposed to do?" Van Pelt asked trying to get the team focused again.

"I guess we just move closer and see what's going on." Lisbon suggested and lead her team toward the younger Angela and Jane.

As they walked closer they noticed the two were wearing the same exact outfits they were last time. The team wondered how much clothes Jane and Angela actually owned. Their clothes looked slightly damp meaning this was probably shortly after the two left to wash their clothes.

"I wouldn't get too close if I were you." A booming voice came from behind them. The team, little Jane, and Angela all jumped and turned around.

The guy coming toward them was a big man. He had a scruffy mustache and wore a hat on his head. His actual cloths were as worn as Jane's. He had a big white tank top that was cut and showed most of his chest. His shirt was tucked in his grey baggy shorts with leggings underneath. His size could easily be mistaken as a dangerous man, but one look at the playful smile on his face you could tell he was harmless.

He started making his way toward Jane and Angela looking right past the team.

"Woah." Rigsby and Cho said as they quickly moved out of the way to avoid being walked through. It wasn't the best thing in the world to have someone go right through you.

"You know being invisible isn't all it's cut out to be." Rigsby murmured.

"Who ever said being invisible was easy?" Van Pelt asked.

"Harry Potter." Rigsby said.

"Actually he thought it was hard because, unlike us, he couldn't walk through things and people could actually hear him. Consider yourself lucky." Cho said.

"I knew you were a Harry Potter fan!" Rigsby exclaimed pointing at Cho.

"I'm not but I ran out of books to read and those were the only ones I had." Cho defended himself.

"Okay enough you two, we're going to miss something." Lisbon said shaking her head. Those two were always at each other arguing about pointless things. Most of the time Jane's the one that starts the arguments. This time however they managed without Jane's help. Lisbon sighs; she's working with a bunch of kids. Speaking of kids Lisbon turned to the two kids by the elephant.

"Hey, Pete." Jane said with a genuine smile. "Why can't we be close to Daisy?"

"She's a dangerous one. This morning she almost squished her own babies for an apple. Imagine what she would do to you two." Pete said petting Daisy behind the ear.

"Daisy wouldn't hurt a fly." Jane said convinced.

Pete shrugged as if he could care less if you believed him or not, "Just telling it like it is."

"Would we be able to see her babies?" Angela asked having to reach up in order to touch Daisy's trunk. The elephant responded by wrapping and unwrapping her trunk around Angela's hand. Angela started to giggle and tried to hold on to Daisy's trunk.

"Sure maybe a little latter, Sam is having them checked by Ernie right now but maybe afterward." Pete said sitting down on a nearby barrel and grabbing an apple from a nearby bucket and biting into it.

"So Patrick I heard you scored big with your last performance." Pete said. His voice mixed with pride, respect, and a little bit of pity.

"Yeah, dad said he scored big. He won't tell me too much detail only he needs me in order to make it work." Jane said.

"Well I'm sure that won't be a problem for the Boy Wonder," Pete teased Jane.

"Shut up." Jane said almost…embarrassed.

"Where's a camera when you need one." Rigsby whispered to himself.

Pete laughed, "And what about you missy. I heard your family was building a ghost train this year."

"Yeah, papa said it would attract a bigger crowd." Angela said.

"But you still are doing the Ferris wheel aren't you? The carnival isn't a carnival without it." Pete said.

"I'll ask," Angela said before turning to Jane. "Did you hear about Danny and Tiny?"

Jane shook his head.

"What are those two up to now?" Pete asked laughing.

Angela smiled, "They snuck into one of Ring Master's rehearsals and set loose a rat. The whole tent almost went down. Papa threw a fit. The clowns of course thought the whole thing was hilarious but Ernie was going on about how the animals could have gotten hurt."

Pete and Jane laughed.

"Remind me to ask those two to include me next time." Jane said still chuckling.

"As long as you don't get caught I don't want you to get into trouble with your dad." Angela said worriedly.

"Yeah, not like I don't mind you coming over every once and a while, but I'd rather it be for a social occasion not because…you know." Pete said.

Jane looked down with a frown on his face. The team looked at each other in confusion and worry. They were not used to seeing Jane like this at all and from what they saw of Jane's dad so far they could only imagine what would happen if Jane got in trouble.

"I could always wait for when my dad goes out to get gigs. No one here would ever bail me out. They all like me a lot more than my dad." Jane said looking up with a smile, clearly proud of his idea.

"That could work." Pete agreed before leaning in and whispering something to Jane. The team leaned forward to try to hear what he told Jane but quickly pulled back as Jane burst out laughing.

"What are you two going on about?" Angela asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," They both said at the same time. Jane's was significantly more convincing than Pete's. It seemed that Jane, even at a young age, was able to hide things when he wanted to.

Angela put her hands on her hips turning her attention away from Daisy and giving the two boys a stern look.

"I know you two are planning something. I'm ten now and I'm big enough to know these things." Angela said.

"What do you think Patrick? Should we tell her?" Pete asked playfully and winked at Jane.

Smiling, Jane played along, "I don't know I mean she's not an official member."

"A member? A member of what? Patrick Jane you tell me this instant!" Angela said stomping her foot on the ground glaring at the two men.

The team laughed at Angela's attitude.

"Well it's comforting to know Jane married someone who didn't put up with his garbage." Lisbon said with a small smile.

"She would have to be able to put her foot down if she was willing to marry Jane." Cho joked.

"I agree that Jane causes a lot of trouble but he's not that bad." Van Pelt said.

"Are you kidding? Just last week Jane was punched in the nose at least five times, been sued for pulling off someone's wig, had sixteen complaints filed against him and he was even put in a jail cell overnight." Rigsby said with a smile. Sure Jane could be annoying at times but he had to admit he finds Jane's knack for causing trouble hilarious. That is, if the joke wasn't on him.

Lisbon groaned at her C.I's colorful record, "Don't remind me."

The team chuckled and turned back to the scene in front of them.

Jane smiled his hundred watt smile, "It's called the Bandit Club."

"What do you do?" Angela asked automatically hooked.

"You try to do things without being caught like bandits." Jane explained.

"I think you're making this up now." Angela said all excitement from before vanished and was replaced with a scowl.

"Your right there isn't a bandit club; Pete just said some stuff about my dad that I thought was funny." Jane said honestly.

"That's it? Boys are strange." Angela said.

"Yes, they are." Lisbon and Van Pelt agreed nodding their heads.

"Hey!" Rigsby said then looked at Cho for back up.

"Do you really want to get into an argument with the boss and Van Pelt?" Cho asked.

Rigsby thought about it and shook his head.

"Exaclty." Cho said. Lisbon and Van Pelt started laughing but suddenly stopped when the bright light appeared again above them.

"Again? This was a short memory." Lisbon noted.

The rest of the team nodded before they were sucked up once again into the light. Wondering what memory they will see next.

**Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will probably be a little longer, don't worry. As for the next memory I was thinking about doing the one with the old lady and her sick granddaughter (That was so sad). Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas about what memory you think they should see let me know. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Soccergirl97**


	4. Author's Note!

**A/N: Hey guys this is an author's note so don't get too excited. I know, I know you all hate these, I do too, but I need to tell you guys something. I just wanted to warn you guys that I just came back from Disney (It was really fun!), which was a whole week off of school (not so fun). That means that I probably won't update this week at all and this is also an explanation as to why I didn't update last week. I'm really sorry but I have a bunch of homework and a lot of stuff I need to catch up on.**

**Thank you all for reading my fanfic and being patient with me. I promise your patience will be rewarded with another chapter as soon as I'm done catching up. I'm thinking next week sometime…I hope. During this time don't be afraid to let me know about what memories you think they should visit next, ideas or maybe I missed a vital detail. These are all things that will make my story better!**

**Comments on reviews:**

**Lorna****: I love your idea about how Jane and Lisbon bump into each other before officially meeting. I didn't even think about that! I would also like to say thank you and I'm glad you like my story :D!**

**Guest****: Thank you for reviewing! I tried to make my own little scene in the last chapter and unfortunately it was short **** but in the future I do plan on making some more of my own scenes as well as scenes from 2X10 like I have been doing!**

**Hayseed Socrates****: I just want to have a special shout out to you for being the first one to review! So yaaaay! You get a gold star! I'm kidding I don't really have gold stars but thank you for your support!**

**Idonthaveaname****: I love what you put as your name! :D I just started laughing! Anyway thanks for reviewing and I really do try to keep all the facts straight and fit in as many connections to the show as possible!**

**MissDonnie****: I'm so glad you like my story and thank you for your support!**

**Dancer055****: To answer your question on if you going to meet Jane's carnie friends…the answer is yes! I know this is a little late with the last chapter with Sam and Pete but I'm planning on including more of Jane's carnie friends later in the story as well as meeting Angela's younger brother! ;)**

**Well that's all the people that have reviewed so far and I hope I answered all the questions I have neglected to answer and put an end to your worries about me quitting this story. As far as I know this is the only mentalist story that has this plot to it so it would be very rude of me to stop now! ;D Anyway I just wanted to fill you guys in on why it's taking so long. I really don't have anything else to say except thank you, sorry and until next time!**

**Soccergirl97**


End file.
